All That Matters
by moonlightangel93
Summary: "Close your eyes." I instructed softly. She nodded and followed my instructions. "Imagine a place where you were happy. And then, let go." I could hear her heart rate weaken. Her breathing coming less and less. Until suddenly, the rise and fall of her chest stopped and her heart beat was gone. Bonnie Bennett was dead. Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Damon's POV

She shouldn't be dying. She's risked everything for us. And now she's dying.

"Damon." Bonnie whimpered. It hurt to see her in so much pain.

"Yes Bon Bon?" I replied and caressed her cheek.

"It hurts." She replied softly. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I know." We had gotten really close when she came back. Elena and I broke up the day she came back, because Elena was jealous. So, with all the free time on our hands, because of our single lives, we spent it together.

And then she got sick.

I don't even know what she's sick with, but the doctors had said her body refused to take the medicine, so she didn't have much time left.

"Here," I said as I handed her the cup of coffee I had gotten for her. "It may help you feel better."

It would. I laced it with my blood.

She smiled appreciatively and drank some of it. After a couple of drinks she handed it to me and I placed it on the bedside table.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Thank you." She began. "Thank you for always saving me. For bringing me back."

I smiled and held her hand.

"Your welcome. But you don't have to thank me." I replied.

Then a wave a pain hit her and she was whimpering. I sighed and rubbed my thumb on her fingers, feeling completely useless.

Once she recovered, she was laying against the pillows.

"Can you tell everyone I love them?" She asked.

"I'll tell them." I replied.

"And Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She replied. I smiled and kissed her hand.

"I love you too." I replied. She smiled and I knew it would be the last human smile of hers.

"Close your eyes." I instructed softly. She nodded and followed my instructions. "Imagine a place where you were happy. And then, let go."

I could hear her heart rate weaken. Her breathing coming less and less. Until suddenly, the rise and fall of her chest stopped and her heart beat was gone.

Bonnie Bennett was dead.

She'd come back. As a vampire of course, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

And she may hate him for turning her, but he'd know she was alive.

And that's all that mattered.

**I actually came up with this after the previous episode. And it was kinda hard writing this, because I hate writing the deaths of characters, but it's always before their really dead that's the hardest to write. I don't know how the TVD writers do it without crying. They always give us the saddest goodbyes. **

**I'm not sure if this will remain a one-shot or not. I'm not really planning a multi-chapter, but I have a lot of inspiration on sad writings after Liz's death. If you **_**do **_**want this continued, just leave a review. **

**Until I know if this will be continued, it will remain complete. If it's continued, I'll try another chapter Friday. **

**Til next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Bonnie's POV

I woke up with a gasp.

_Wait what's going on? I was supposed to be dead. _

"I thought you were never going to wake up." I turned towards the voice and saw Damon.

"Am- am I a vampire?" I asked him. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed where I was sitting.

"Not yet. You have to feed first." He replied. "I'm sorry by the way. I just couldn't lose you."

I smiled lightly at him and took his hand. "That's sweet."

"I'm not sweet." Damon scoffed.

I laughed and he intertwined our fingers.

"I meant what I said. Before I died. I love you." I told him. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"And I meant what I said before you died. I love you too." He told me before kissing me. I smiled against his lips before kissing back. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

"I'm starving." I told him when my gums started throbbing. He picked up a blood bag and handed it to me. I felt the fangs break through and then I was drinking blood. It tasted amazing now. I drank every ounce of the blood bag. When it was gone I threw it to the side.

"Here. I had Liv make a daylight ring." He said as he handed me the ring. I slipped it on and admired the ring. It was a silver band with a heart lapis lazuli. On the inside "Love Damon" was engraved.

"What am I gonna do about school?" I asked suddenly, nervous people knew I died.

"You can go. No one knows you're dead. Or undead." He replied.

"You should go to college with me." I told him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you love me and want me happy." I replied. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." He told me. "Now, we are going to sleep. I've been up non-stop waiting for you to wake up."

He slipped under the blanket with me and pulled my head to rest on his shoulder while one arm was wrapped around me.

Maybe life as a vampire wouldn't be that bad.

Atleast I'm 92% sure.

**Hopefully you know where that final reference is from. I'm going to be using it a lot now. **

**Did you guys see that hug last night though? I still have major feels from it. And I can't believe JP wrote it. **

**And I have decided to continue, really the entire fanfic is going to be about the Bamon relationship and Bonnie growing as a vampire. But, if I feel the story is straying from the plot, I will return it to a two-shot, because everyone was curious to Bonnie's reaction, I would give Bonnie's POV. **

**Til next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have not listened to Adore Cashmere Cat ft. Ariana Grande you should listen to it now. I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Bonnie's POV

It's been a week since I turned, but I think I have a handle on things. Someone in class had a paper cut the other day and I didn't even flinch. Of course, I always had a thermos with blood in it, Damon's orders.

I took a drink from the thermos and continued taking notes for Ric's class. We were studying witches this week.

It was a little depressing, not being a witch anymore, but I always knew I'd eventually turn.

In the middle of Ric's lecture there was a knock at the door and in sauntered the principal with none other than Damon Salvatore in tow.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class Professor Saltzman, but this is Damon Salvatore, he's new." Mrs. Patterson introduced Damon. Of course, introductions were not necessary.

"Thank you Mrs. Patterson. Welcome to occult studies Mr. Salvatore." Alaric replied as Mrs. Patterson left. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold my laughter.

"Thank you Professor Saltzman." Damon replied. He was obviously trying to contain his laughter.

"Take a seat." He told Damon before continuing his lesson on witches.

Damon walked through the rows and sat next to me.

"He's so hot." One girl whispered.

"Bonnie's so lucky." Another whispered.

Of course I am, he's mine.

I took another drink and continued taking notes.

**I was gonna continue writing but I didn't really know what to write. **

**Sorry for the wait I couldn't think of **_**anything. **_

**Also, who else thinks Bonnie's gift to Damon is a kiss? To me it's the only thing that is unexpected and would shake him to his core. **

**Til next time! **


End file.
